La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille !
by justejuju
Summary: La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, surtout la vie d'Antinéa Rogue. Voici une série d'OS sur la vie de Néa et d'autres personnages de la fiction Antinéa Pritchard !
1. Prologue

**_La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_**

* * *

><p>Voilà mes séries d'OS tirés de la fiction « Antinéa Pritchard ! »<p>

Ils seront publiés toutes les deux semaines, **le jeudi**.

Certains dévoilent des informations de ma fiction, donc **il est fortement conseillé de lire la fiction avant sinon vous n'aurez plus de surprise et ce ne serait pas chouette…**

Ces OS concernent des parties de vies de Néa. Sa petite enfance, son enfance à Beauxbâtons, des évènements que je n'ai pas développé dans la fiction même, etc

Rendez-vous **Jeudi 11 août** pour le premier chapitre,

Amicalement,

Justine ^^


	2. La naissance

_**CHAPITRE 1 : LA NAISSANCE**_

_Et bien voilà le premier chapitre, il faut bien commencer par là !_

_Un petit Os tout doux _

* * *

><p>En cette soirée du lundi 18 mai 1981, au manoir Malefoy, dans le Wiltshire, des cris épouvantables se faisaient entendre depuis sept heures déjà. En effet, la puînée de la noble et ancienne famille des Black, j'ai nommé Bellatrix, était en train de donner naissance à une petite fille.<p>

Bellatrix, qui n'était pas souvent d'humeur joviale, était encore plus désagréable que les autres jours. En sept heures de temps, elle avait maudit le monde des sorciers au complet. Elle avait même arraché les cheveux de la médicomage et menacé d'un doloris bien placé son mari actuel. Rodolphus Lestrange n'était pas le père de l'enfant.

Le père, Severus Rogue, avait voulu reconnaitre son enfant il n'allait pas laisser l'éducation de ce dernier à l'abruti, comme il le disait couramment. Il était donc intervenu auprès du seigneur des ténèbres, qui avait ordonné que l'enfant soit reconnu par ses vrais parents.

Severus attendait donc péniblement dans le salon du manoir Malefoy en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy et de Rastaban Lestrange. Le petit Drago, âgé de un an et demi, était dans son parc en train de regarder un livre de contes animés. On l'entendait rigoler seul. Ses rires étaient, parfois, masqués par les cris de Bellatrix :

-_JE LE TUERAI ! C'EST DE SA FAUTE ! _S'époumonait-elle.

Mais on entendait aussi les douces paroles de Narcissa :

-_Voyons, Bella, dois-je te rappeler que vous étiez tout deux consentants ?_

-_Arrête donc de crier, Bellatrix_ ! s'exclama une voix froide féminine. _On récolte ce que l'on sème. Il y a intérêt à ce que cette enfant soit jolie._

-_Oui, mère, je l'espère aussi_, répondit Bella dans un murmure.

Severus était en train de remonter l'escalier, tenant le petit Drago dans ses bras pour le coucher, quand des cris de bébé se firent entendre. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il était papa.

De son côté, Bellatrix regardait sa petite fille. C'était un magnifique bébé, digne des Blacks. On y voyait certains traits caractéristiques de leur famille. Elle avait de petits yeux bleu turquoise absolument adorables et sur ses petites lèvres, on pouvait remarquer un semblant de sourire.

-_Oh, Par Merlin, qu'elle est jolie,_ dit Narcissa. _Tu peux être fière, Bella,_ dit-elle en embrassant sa sœur sur la joue.

-_Merci, je trouve aussi, _dit Bella. _N'est-ce pas ma petite sorcière, c'est toi la plus jolie ?_

Le tout petit bébé gazouilla.

-_C'est bien vrai, on reconnait sa noble appartenance à notre famille,_ dit Druella. _Ton père et ton oncle auraient été fiers, ma fille. Espérons désormais qu'elle ne soit pas cracmol._

-_Mère, je ne pense pas. Franchement elle a de bons gènes_, répliqua Bellatrix.

-_Il lui faut un nom à ta fille,_ dit Druella.

-_Severus aime le prénom Violine. C'est vrai que c'est très joli. Moi-même j'aime bien._

-_Impossible. Pourquoi pas Galatée_, demanda Druella. _C'est bien plus joli._

-_Hum, ah je sais_, s'exclama Bellatrix_. Je vais l'appeler Antinéa Galatée Violine comme ça tout le monde est satisfait et on ne risque pas de recevoir un avada à chaque diner de famille…_

Voilà comment la petite Néa se trouva affublée d'un nom d'étoile. Enfin, c'était chose courante chez les Blacks d'avoir le nom d'un astre ou d'une constellation, comme dans toute famille respectable, cela va de soi. Il y avait eu avant elle Sirius, Andromeda, Cygnus, Orion, Rastaban, Bellatrix, Alphard, Arcturus et bien d'autre encore.

-_Je pense que c'est un bon choix_, approuva Druella. _Tu as toujours eu de l'esprit. Heureusement que toi et ta sœur n'êtes pas devenues comme cette… traitre…_

-_Voyons, mère_, dit Narcissa précipitamment car elle n'aimait pas que l'on parle d'Andromeda, _ne vous faites pas de fausse peur, c'est mauvais pour votre santé. Bella, je pense que cette petite Néa sera heureuse, jolie et très puissante._

-_Comment as-tu appelé ma fille ?_ demanda agressivement Bellatrix. _Son nom est Antinéa, point final. Elle sera une puissante sorcière,_ continua-t-elle. _Et elle servira la noble cause comme nous tous._

-_C'est bien vrai_, répondit Druella avec fierté.

-_Hum ne t'énerve pas, tu vas lui faire peur_, répliqua Narcissa. _Je crois que je vais aller chercher Severus et Lucius. Il faut l'habiller._

Ce fut Druella qui s'occupa de Néa en lui mettant une petite robe blanche et rose et des chaussons. Bellatrix regardait sa fille. Elle était parfaite.

Quand Severus arriva dans la chambre, il vit Bellatrix allongée tenant dans ses bras un tout petit bébé. Il s'avança. Bellatrix devait être d'humeur joyeuse car elle lui sourit, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent et quand ça se produisait c'était surtout dû au fait que la personne en face d'elle se tortillait de douleur. Bellatrix lui tendit la petite fille en lui disant :

-_Voici Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue_

Il prit sa fille avec soin. Quand il vit sa fille lui sourire et le fixer de ses petits yeux bleus, il sut que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il était papa et une larme, aussi discrète fut-elle, s'écoula doucement le long de sa joue.

* * *

><p><em>Antinéa est la reine de l'Atlantide, roman de Pierre Benoit.<em>

_Galatée est une étoile de la planète Neptune._

_Violine vient de violette-viola qui sont simplement les violettes._

* * *

><p>Vous en savez dorénavant plus sur l'origine de Néa.<p>

Les trois prochains chapitres parlerons de périodes de vie de la petite enfance de Néa au Manoir du Wiltshire ( de la naissance jusque 1985).

Rendez-vous** lundi** pour le chapitre 24 de Antinéa Pritchard! et **jeudi 25 aoû**t pour le chapitre 2 ;D

Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien !


	3. La petite enfance partie 1

****Chapitre 2 - La petite enfance partie 1****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Il y aura trois parties pour la petite enfance ! Bonne lecture !<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Les premiers mots<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Qui est la jolie sorcière qui ouvre la bouche?<em> dit Narcissa qui donnait à manger à la petite Néa refusant d'avaler quoi que ce soit. _C'est Antinéa…_

La fillette regardait sa tante et Drago, assis devant elle, s'entêtant à garder la bouche fermée. Son petit visage rempli de malice était entouré de cheveux aussi noirs que l'onyx. Elle s'amusait à ouvrir la bouche, et quand Narcissa approchait avec la cuillère elle l'a refermait de suite. Drago regardait sa petite cousine d'un air supérieur, du haut de ses deux ans et demi, en se disant que si lui faisait cela il serait puni.

-_Antinéa, dis Dra-Go_, disait le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

-_NOM D'UN CHAUDRON !_ s'exclama une voix résonnant dans le hall, _BELLA !_

La petite applaudit elle avait reconnu la voix de son papa, elle rigola puis regarda sa tante.

-_aud'on_, dit-elle en frappant des mains.

Narcissa sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, sa nièce venait de dire ses premiers mots.

-_Drago, mon chéri_, dit-elle, _va chercher ton parrain et ta tante Bella._

-_Parrain !_ s'écria le garçon en courant vers le hall, _Tante Bella ! _

Narcissa continua à essayer de faire manger la fillette qui détestait toute forme de nourriture. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Bellatrix entrant d'un pas pressé.

-_Viens voir maman, mon amour !_ dit-elle de sa voix perçante subtilement menaçante. _On m'a dit que ma petite princesse avait dit ses premiers mots ? Allez redis-le._

-…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Severus pénétra dans la pièce froidement comme à son habitude. La petite fille dans les bras de sa maman observa son papa. Un sourire illumina son visage et elle leva la main en l'ouvrant et la refermant.

-_Bonjour ma chérie_, dit Severus en lui faisant un bisou. _Tu me la donne, Bella ?_

-_Tu va chez ton père ?_ demanda Bellatrix espérant que l'enfant refuse.

Ce fut tout le contraire, la petite fille tendit ses bras vers son papa. Bellatrix lui laissa l'enfant et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur en faisant la moue. Severus qui tenait la fillette alla s'asseoir aussi. Néa observait son papa sous toutes les coutures en souriant. Severus croisa la paire d'yeux azur et se détendit.

-_Alors ? _dit-il sérieusement, _tu ne manges pas beaucoup à ce qu'on m'a dit._

-…

-_Tu me dis le mot que tu as prononcé tout à l'heure ?_ demanda Severus.

La petite fronça les sourcils quelques instants, puis regarda son papa.

-_aud'on,_ dit-elle avant de rigoler…_Papa !_

Verte de jalousie, Bella s'en alla sans un mot en claquant la porte du hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Du temps avec maman<strong>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix, se trouvait dans l'immense chambre de sa petite fille âgée de deux ans. Une jolie chambre toute rose, avec des jouets partout. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit et observa sa petite chérie dormir paisiblement. La petite fille bougea et ouvrit ses petits yeux en baillant, et quand elle aperçut Bella, elle sourît :<p>

-Bonjour ma jolie petite sorcière, c'est toi la plus belle n'est-ce-pas ?

-Maman…t'aime, dit la fillette en riant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur, répondit-elle doucement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où elle allongea la petite sur la table à langer pour l'habiller.

- _Dancing bears, painted wings…Things I almost remember…And a song someone sings,  
>Once upon a December<em>, chanta-t-elle et voyant que la petite l'écoutait attentivement_, Someone holds me safe and warm…Horses prance through a silver storm…Figures dancing gracefully…Across my memory_…_Far away, long ago…Glowing dim as an ember…Things my heart used to know…Things it yearns to remember…And a song…Someone sings…Once upon a December._

La petite Néa applaudit en rigolant.

-_Tu as inventé des paroles sur la musique du coffret de ma mère_ ? demanda une voix froide.

-_Elle l'aime beaucoup,_ répliqua-t-elle. _Que fais-tu là ?_

Elle posa la petite fille qui s'empressa d'aller jouer avec sa licorne en peluche.

-_Je ne me souviens pas devoir demander l'autorisation pour voir ma fille, Bellatrix_, répondit Severus glacialement. _Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai officiellement sa garde, j'ai été acquitté…toi par_ _contre, tu as de la chance que ce manoir soit bien protégé._

-_Joue les chiens-chiens de Dumbledore si tu le veux mais un jour le maître reviendra et tu en subiras les conséquences,_ cracha-t-elle.

-_N'aborde pas ce sujet devant elle,_ dit Severus en regardant Néa.

-_Pourquoi pas, elle le soutiendra plus tard_, répliqua Bellatrix. _Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je ne parlerais pas du maître._

-_Parce qu'elle n'a que deux ans_, dit Severus. _Laisse-la vivre son enfance, avant toutes choses._

-_Ma fille ne sera pas considérée comme un traitre !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

-_Laisse-moi avec elle…maintenant_, dit–il glacialement.

Bellatrix sortit de la chambre, indignée. Mais pourquoi avait-elle promit au maître de ne pas blesser ou tuer Severus ?

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ces deux mini Os vous ont plu ? <em>

_Merci pour vos reviews sur Antinéa ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu, je suis un peu occupée avec mes cours préparatoires mais je m'occupe de ça ce weekend !_

* * *

><p><em>On se retrouve Lundi 29 aout sur Antinéa Pritchard et Jeudi 8 septembre !<em>


	4. La petite enfance partie 2

**Chapitre3 ****–**** La petite enfance partie 2**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà la partie 2,<em>

_encore deux mini-os tout doux et plein d'humour tendre,_

_j'espère qu'il vous plairont,_

_Bisous à tous et à demain pour le chapitre 28 d'Antinéa pritchard !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La poup<strong>**é****e**_

* * *

><p>La petite Néa, était âgée de trois ans aujourd'hui, elle se réveilla difficilement dans son énorme lit cage. Tout en baillant, elle se releva et s'écria :<p>

-_Houhou ! Tante cissy ? Maman ?_

Un pop retentit et un elfe se matérialisa devant le berceau, Néa était si contente qu'elle applaudit. L'elfe la regarda comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu :

-_Oh bonjour jolie petite maitresse, Oli est contente de voir que la petite mademoiselle est réveillée._

-_Bonjour Oli, je veux descendre,_ ordonna-t-elle de sa petite personne.

-_Bien sûr, Oli va s'occuper de vous préparer, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial…_

-_Oui ! C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai trois ans, je deviens grande, c'est maman qui l'a dit_, dit-elle fièrement.

Dès qu'elle fut habillée, elle sortit de sa chambre en courant, l'elfe à ses trousses avec un ruban :

-_Petite maitresse n'a pas ses rubans, revenez !_ s'écriait l'elfe.

-_Non non non_, répondait la petite fille moqueusement avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle entra en trombe dans le salon, où se trouvait son oncle, sa tante, sa maman et son cousin. Celui-ci dit à son père :

-_Père, Antinéa a couru dans le couloir et elle n'est pas coiffée_.

-_Laisse-la donc tranquille, elle n'a que trois ans, _répliqua Lucius sèchement

-_Et bien te voilà bien décoiffée_, fit Bellatrix sévèrement, _tu sais pourtant qu'on ne sort pas de sa chambre sans être parfaitement apprêtée._

Néa rougit et dit :

-_Je voulais te montrer maman_, dit la fillette en se concentrant

Soudain les cheveux de la fillette se nouèrent en un beau chignon tout seul, tout le monde étaient ravis et ils applaudirent. Bellatrix attrapa sa fille et lui fit un câlin, c'était un moment rare et exclusif d'assister aux premiers signes de magie chez un enfant :

-_Très bien ma petite sorcière, félicitation et joyeux anniversaire_.

Tout le monde lui fit des bisous et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Mais ce qu'elle vit la rendit encore plus heureuse, elle vit près de la porte son papa, elle ne le voyait pas souvent mais elle l'adorait :

-_Papa ! Tu es là mon papa !_ dit-elle

Elle parlait déjà très bien pour une fillette de trois ans car elle assistait aux cours que le précepteur de Drago lui donnait.

-_Bien sûr ma chérie, tiens_, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet rose fuchsia assez gros_, joyeux anniversaire !_ dit Severus.

Il posa la petite par terre et la regarda ouvrir son premier cadeau. Néa était ravie que son papa ait pensé à elle. En ouvrant le paquet, elle découvrit un petit chaudron de couleur rose et des accessoires en plastique :

-_Oh c'est pour faire de la soupe comme toi ?_ demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants et un sourire éclatant.

-_Euh oui si tu veux…,_ répondit-il sous les rires de ses camarades, dont Lucius.

Puis ce fut au tour de Bella de lui offrir un grand coffret de bois. Quand Néa l'ouvrit, elle y découvrit une sublime poupée, avec de magnifiques cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus, habillé d'une robe rose et d'un chapeau assorti.

-_Merci maman ! Je l'aime déjà ! Je vais l'appeler… Pénélope_ !

Tout le monde savait pourquoi elle avait choisi ce prénom-là, tous les soirs Narcissa lui lisait les aventures de Pénélope la petite sorcière.

* * *

><p><strong>Un biscuit ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Nous retrouvons la petite Néa dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du manoir Malefoy. Elle se dirigeait vers la cave. Bon elle savait que papa avait dit de ne plus y aller mais elle, elle en avait envie. En plus papa n'était pas là aujourd'hui et maman était dans la salle à manger avec oncle Lucius. Prudemment, elle arriva dans la cave où il y avait des gens dans des sortes de cages géantes. Peut-être jouaient-ils à cache-cache ?<p>

-_Bonjour !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

-_On a faim…_murmura une voix faible.

Néa réfléchit et eu une idée.

_-Je vais chercher des biscuits !_ dit-elle ravie à l'idée de rendre service.

Elle remonta en vitesse et couru vers les cuisines où elle remplit son tablier de biscuits. De retour dans la cave, elle distribua les biscuits. Soudain, elle entendit des gens descendre les escaliers de la cave. Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent en regardant la petite.

-_Que fais-tu là, Antinéa ?_ demanda oncle Lucius

-_Je distribue des biscuits,_ expliqua-t-elle. _D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas bien de ne pas donner à manger à ses invités._

-_Ce ne sont pas des invités, ce sont des moldus._ Dit sa mère.

-_C'est quoi un moldu ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique_, dit Bellatrix avec mépris.

-_Et pourquoi ils n'ont pas de pouvoir magiques ?_ demanda Néa curieusement.

-_Bella, ramène-la à Narcissa,_ dit Lucius qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?_ S'exclama-t-elle en faisant la moue. _Antinéa, ma chérie, va voir ta tante Cissa…Tout de suite !_

Néa se dirigea en soupirant vers le salon. Dans le couloir, elle croisa sa tante.

-_Mais où étais-tu ? Enfin, Néa…Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça !_

-_Ben dans la cave, il y avait des monsieurs et des madames qui avaient faim_, dit-elle. _Donc je leur ai apporté des biscuits, c'était mal ?_

-_Non, mais tu ne dois plus aller là-bas,_ dit Narcissa. _Ton papa ne t'a-t-il pas déjà dit de ne pas y aller ?_

_-Si…mais comme il était pas là…il ne l'aurait pas vu,_ dit Néa en se balançant.


	5. La petite enfance partie 3

**Chapitre 4****: La petite enfance partie 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>On joue ou pas<strong>**?**_

* * *

><p>En ce beau jour de printemps, de petits cris retentissaient dans le manoir Malefoy. Un petit garçon blond déguisé en mini détraqueur courait après une toute petite fille habillée d'une jolie robe vaporeuse rose, vous savez ? Celles qui tournent… Drago du haut de ses 4 ans et demi, s'amusait à poursuivre sa cousine, âgée trois ans, dans les couloirs. Néa n'était pas très grande mais elle était très fine, tout en ayant un magnifique visage d'enfant. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient près des épaules, bien qu'ils soient attachés en deux couettes :<p>

-_WHAAAAAAAAAAA! _s'écriait Drago

-_Non ! S'il te plait, tu me fais peur Drago_, répliquait la fillette tout en courant, _oncle Lucius ! Tante cissy ! Au secours !_

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda une voix froide.

-_Oh mon papa ! Tu es venu jouer avec moi ? Regarde ma belle robe de princesse !_

-_Antinéa,_ dit Drago l'air sérieux_, tu ne peux pas dire papa, tu dois dire père comme moi._

-_Non, c'est pas beau ça !_ répliqua-t-elle, _moi je dis papa, alors mon papa ?_

-_Hum non, Antinéa, je dois m'en aller, mais je reviendrais bientôt et on jouera ensemble, retourne jouer avec Drago,_ dit Severus

-_Ah non,_ dit la petite en s'asseyant par terre les bras croisé et les sourcils froncé, _il est vilain avec moi._

-_Drago, je ne veux plus que ennuie ta cousine, est-ce clair ?_ dit Severus en se retournant vers le petit bonhomme.

-_Oui parrain,_ répliqua Drago en s'en allant vers sa chambre.

-_Drago attend moi !_ s'exclama la petite en courant après lui.

Severus soupira, quel phénomène et elle n'a que trois ans !

* * *

><p><em><strong>un avenir inqui<strong>**é****tant dites-vous****?**_

* * *

><p>Severus, venu rendre visite à sa petite fille était accompagné de Narcissa. Elle lui avait dit que les deux enfants jouaient calmement depuis une heure déjà ce qui était un miracle. Pour éviter de les ennuyer, ils avaient décidés d'attendre un petit peu. Narcissa et Severus étaient dans le salon en train de boire un thé et elle lui montrait les derniers dessins magiques de sa fille et de ses progrès. Soudain, de petits cris retentirent dans la salle de jeu, ils s'approchèrent doucement et entrouvrirent la porte discrètement. Antinéa portait une cape noire et tendait sa baguette jouet sur Drago qui était au sol :<p>

-_Tu ne mérite pas la vie, sale moldu ! endolois !_ s'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Et Drago fit semblant de se tordre de douleur en criant, avant de se relever :

-_Maintenant c'est toi qui fais la moldue !_ dit-il

-_Non ! Encore à toi !_ ordonna la petite fille

-_Moi je joue plus, c'est toujours moi qui doit faire le moldu ! _Soupira Drago

Severus frappa à la porte et entra en compagnie de Narcissa :

_-Bonjour les enfants,_ dit-il en souriant légèrement

-_Bonjour papa,_ s'exclama Néa enjouée

_-Bonjour parrain, allez-vous bien ?_

-_Oui Drago je te remercie_, répondit-il amusé du ton employé par le jeune Malefoy, _alors à quoi jouez-vous ? _

-_A torture-moldus, parrain_, répondit Drago, _mais Néa triche, c'est toujours moi qui fait le moldu !_

-_Oh, et où avez-vous appris ce jeu ?_ demanda Severus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

A ce moment-là les deux enfants rougirent, signe infaillible qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise :

-_Ben, on a suivi maman sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la prison de la cave_, dit Néa sérieusement, _et elle a joué à ça avec une madame. Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser parce qu'elle riait tout le temps !_

-_C'est très bien d'avoir dit la vérité, mais vous ne devez pas jouer à ce jeu-là, c'est un jeu pour les grands. Et je ne veux plus vous y voir jouer, est-ce-clair ?_

-_Oui parrain_, répondit Drago

-_Oui papa…pfff,_ soupira-t-elle du haut de ses trois ans, _nous on peut jamais jouer aux jeux amusants…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rendre service !<em>**

* * *

><p>Antinéa jouait seule dans sa chambre. Drago était à son cours quotidien et sa tante Cissy s'occupait du jardin. Elle essaya de trouver un jeu…Elle réfléchit et eut une idée géniale. Mais d'abord, elle devait trouver sa maman. Bellatrix se reposait tranquillement dans ses appartements, elle avait eu une journée remplie. Au moins trente moldus s'étaient tortillés sous sa baguette magique.<p>

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement, ni la petite personne qui venait d'entrer, un air diabolique sur le visage. Néa s'avançait sur la pointe des pieds elle tenait une arme dans les mains : une paire de ciseaux.

Elle se souvenait très bien de la soirée d'hier. Sa maman avait dit à tante Cissa « Je commence à en avoir assez de ses cheveux ! ». Bellatrix était allongé sur son fauteuil, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir et ses longs cheveux bouclés pendant dans le vide. Néa s'assit et commença son travail. Elle attrapait les mèches une par une et les coupait. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle posa sa paire de ciseaux et repartit doucement. En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle joua avec sa poupée. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre :

_-Bonjour ma chérie,_ dit Narcissa. _T'es-tu bien amusée aujourd'hui ?_

_-Oh oui,_ répondit-elle en rigolant,_ j'ai joué à rendre service._

_-Quel genre de service ?_ S'affola Narcissa.

L'enfant avait parfois des idées qui dépassaient l'imaginaire. Néa allait répondre quand un cri strident et effrayant retentit plus loin dans le couloir.

_-J'ai coupé les cheveux de maman_, dit-elle en plaçant doucement ses mains dans son dos et en regardant ailleurs. …

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà,<em>**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_à Lundi !_**

**_Justine_**


	6. La séparation

_**La Séparation**_

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour ou bonsoir =D<em>

_Un conseil, sortez vos mouchoirs (lol)_

_bisous_

* * *

><p>Severus était en train de lire un livre dans son salon, au manoir. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être dans ses appartements au château. En plus rester au château signifiait surtout que Dumbledore puisse débarquer à tout moment avec l'une de ses nombreuses idées tordues. Nous étions vendredi et Severus n'avait pas cours de la journée, il était donc rentré chez lui pour le weekend. Le feu gisant dans la cheminée s'anima soudainement et Severus se releva d'un saut en tendant sa baguette. Quelle surprise se fut de voir Narcissa tenant Antinéa dans ses bras entrer en trombe dans le salon. La petite regardait autour d'elle en souriant.<p>

-_Mon papa !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Severus l'a prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou.

-_Bonjour Antinéa,_ dit-il. _Syra ! _(un elfe apparut), _monte avec Antinéa dans la salle de jeu. Antinéa tu vas aller jouer avec Syra dans ta salle de jeu, tu sais avec la licorne ?_

_-Et toi ?_ demanda-t-elle curieusement.

-_Je viendrais jouer avec toi après_, répondit-il doucement.

Severus regarda l'elfe donner la main à la fillette pour l'emmener à l'étage. Il se retourna sur Narcissa qui n'avait encore rien dit. Elle semblait troublée et presque triste

-_Ils l'ont arrêtée_, dit-elle sombrement. _Bella._

-_Quand ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas au manoir ?_ demanda Severus.

-_Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire des courses,_ répondit Narcissa._ Et Lucius m'a dit qu'elle avait été torturer un couple de vieux moldus mais elle n'a pas pris ses précautions et les aurors lui sont tombés dessus. Voilà pourquoi je t'amène Néa…S'ils viennent fouiller le manoir…Tu as été acquitté mais je doute qu'ils te la laissent._

_-Merci beaucoup, _dit Severus. _N'oublie pas d'effacer toute trace d'elle et d'Antinéa au manoir._

_-Oui, à bientôt Severus._

Il s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou au professeur Dumbledore pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et remonta vers la salle de jeu d'Antinéa. Elle était occupée à chantonner sa berceuse en faisant de la peinture. Severus entra doucement dans la pièce et Néa se retourna.

-_Je vais dormir avec toi ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Je pense que oui,_ répondit Severus. _Que dessines-tu de beau ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda son dessin.

-_C'est toi et moi devant ta maison_, dit-elle. _Je veux monter sur la licorne papa_.

Elle se dirigea vers la licorne et Severus l'y aida et la tint. Elle éclata de rire et regarda Severus avec un sourire. Il la porta et l'emmena dans sa salle de bain pour y prendre un bain.

-_Je veux de la mousse à la fraise_, demanda-t-elle.

_-D'accord,_ répondit-il. _Squizz ?...Peux-tu faire couler un bain moussant à la fraise pour Antinéa ?_

-_Oui maître,_ dit l'elfe.

Severus la lava avec soin et de temps en temps, elle l'éclaboussait et lui faisait pareil. Il n'avait jamais pu passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. Quand elle fut prête, il la ramena dans son lit.

_-Tu me lis une histoire mon papa ?_ demanda la fillette.

-_Oui…Que veux-tu comme histoire?_ demanda Severus.

-_Pénélope la petite sorcière_ ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Severus fit venir le bouquin à lui et commença sa lecture.

-_Il était une fois, une petite sorcière appelée Pénélope. Elle était une gentille sorcière et sa maman et son papa l'aimait beaucoup. Un jour, en se promenant dans une forêt, elle trouva une petite licorne blessée…_

Le lendemain, Severus était assis dans la salle de jeu et regardait Néa qui préparait une fausse potion avec son kit en jouet. Voulant imiter son papa, elle fronçait les sourcils en faisant semblant de rajouter tel ou tel ingrédient. La vie paraissait si paisible aux yeux de Severus, il vivrait heureux avec son enfant. Sa fille aurait une éducation parfaite et serait assurément très belle. Sa vie à lui, serait certainement bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'ici. Son enfance n'avait pas été heureuse du tout, ce ne fut qu'après la mort de ses parents qu'il avait hérité du manoir de la famille Prince. Sa mère avait tout fait pour qu'il fréquente le cercle de la noblesse sorcière dont elle-même était issue mais son père, ivrogne et bête, n'avait jamais rien compris. Soudain, l'alarme magique se déclencha signe que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans l'enceinte du manoir. Severus se releva calmement :

_-Je vais faire un petit tour, Antinéa, tu es sage, n'est-ce pas ?_

-_Oui mon papa_, dit-elle distraitement.

Severus se rendit dans le couloir et aboutit dans son salon, où il trouva Albus Dumbledore

_-Monsieur le directeur, _salua-t-il.

_-Mon cher Severus_, dit le vieil homme. _J'ai trouvé une solution à notre problème_.

-_Quel problème ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

-_Allons…Vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas la garder_, dit le directeur. _Sa vie serait en danger, en plus de cela la situation n'a rien de stable en ce moment._

_-Je m'en occuperai, vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever !_ s'exclama Severus en colère.

-_Il le faut…Je lui ai trouvé une famille moldue en France, des gens avec une très belle situation, elle ne soufrira pas de manque. La jeune dame, ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Elle ira à l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons. _

_-L'entourage de ces gens ne vont pas trouver cela étrange, qu'une enfant de 3 ans apparaisse du jour au lendemain,_ siffla Severus.

-_Je leur ai lancé un sortilège, à chaque fois qu'ils présenteront l'enfant à d'autres personnes, ceux-ci auront l'impression d'avoir toujours su qu'elle était leur fille. Pour Antinéa, un sortilège d'amnésie partielle et une modification de souvenir suffira._

-_Non ! Je ne peux pas…,_ murmura Severus. _S'il-vous plait…Ne me l'enlevez pas, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste…_

-_Nous n'avons pas le choix, Severus_, dit Dumbledore._ Elle sera en sécurité, personne n'aura connaissance de son existence. Si vous la laissez vivre avec vous, la presse sera au courant. On ne tardera pas à découvrir qui est sa mère. Pensez donc à sa vie à l'abri de tout préjugés, heureuse, vivant dans un climat chaud et…_

_-Je peux lui dire au revoir, au moins ? _demanda Severus devenu livide.

-_Allons-y, je me rendrais directement avec elle en France_, répondit Dumbledore.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la salle de jeu, Néa était occupée à donner à manger à sa poupée. Elle releva la tête, souriante. Severus l'observa intensément. Ses prunelles azur et vives, ses long cheveux noirs, soyeux. Les traits fins de son petit visage souriant et rempli de malice.

-_Viens ma chérie_, dit-il.

Néa se releva prestement et s'en alla près de son papa.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon papa ?_ demanda-t-elle de sa voix flutée

-_Je veux juste t'embrasser, et te dire que j'espère que tu auras une vie agréable et heureuse… Tu seras toujours ma petite sorcière, je t'aime_, souffla-t-il.

Néa n'avait compris que la fin et lui répondit.

-_Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon papa_, dit-elle.

Elle se leva sur la pointe et lui fit un long bisou suivit d'un câlin. Le professeur Dumbledore entra calmement dans la pièce et Severus dit à Néa :

-_Tu vas jouer avec le monsieur un instant ? Je vais chercher des biscuits._

-_D'accord, à tout à l'heure, mon papa, je t'aime !_

Il essayait de garder son calme mais son cœur était fissuré.

Il sortit dans le couloir et entendit l'enfant dire :

-_Oh tu ressembles à Merlin, monsieur, il avait la même barbe que toi_.

Severus se laissa tomber à genoux, et fit abstraction de la suite. Le directeur modifia la mémoire de la fillette innocente et lui expliqua qu'il allait la ramener chez sa maman et son papa. En sortant, Severus l'observa et elle dit :

-_Bonjour monsieur !_

Le directeur eut un regard désolé en direction de Severus mais attrapa la fillette et disparut. La fillette eut le temps d'apercevoir ce monsieur tout en noir qui s'était replié sur lui-même en pleurant toutes les larmes de son cœur…

Severus ne fut plus jamais le même…

* * *

><p><strong><em> Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça m'a fait trop trop plaisir !<em>**

**_J'espére que ce chapitre vous à plu ._**

**_On se retrouve Lundi avec la suite des aventures de Néa !_**

**_Je vous aimes ! _**

**_Bisous bisous =D_**


	7. Première rentrée des classes

Nous retrouvons une Néa âgée de six ans déjà. Elle avait bien grandi et était une petite fille avec une très longue chevelure noire. Derrière ses rondeurs de visage enfantin, se dessinaient déjà les traits de sa noble appartenance. Elle marchait le long d'une allée dorée en donnant la main à sa nurse. Elle était émerveillée et avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Elle portait sa robe bleu pastel et son chapeau assorti.

-_Regarde Maria ! C'est un château comme celui de la belle au bois dormant !_ S'exclama-t-elle de sa voix flutée.

Néa savait très bien que c'était son école, une école pour sorcières. Sa maman lui avait dit depuis longtemps qu'elle en était une. Néa était plus qu'enjouée, elle se voyait déjà transformer Hector son voisin pas très sympa en grenouille.

-_C'est votre nouvelle école, mademoiselle_, répondit la vieille nurse alors qu'elles se rapprochaient du portail qui semblait briller de mille feu.

Néa sautillait en chantonnant une berceuse. Maria avait de la peine pour la fillette, la première rentrée des enfants à l'école devrait être un moment exclusif. Et les parents de la fillette n'étaient même pas présents.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant le portail, celui-ci s'ouvrit et elles furent accueillies par un jeune homme en haut de forme.

-_Bonjour !_ dit-il en s'inclinant. _Seriez-vous mademoiselle Antinéa ?_

Néa s'avança en rougissant devant le monsieur.

_-Oui, monsieur,_ dit-elle.

-_Je suis monsieur Henri_, dit-il. _Vous êtes Madame Pritchard ?_demanda-t-il à la nurse

Néa éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-_Non, c'est ma nurse,_ dit Néa.

-_Mademoiselle !_ Gronda doucement Maria. _N'interrompez pas une conversation entre adultes. _

_-Le monsieur a posé une question, donc j'y réponds_

-_Mr et Mme Pritchard sont en voyages d'affaires_, dit la nurse.

-_Je vois, _répondit le jeune homme_. Eh bien, mademoiselle Antinéa, vous allez devoir dire au revoir à votre nurse._

La fillette se retourna et observa sa vieille nurse les larmes aux yeux.

-_Oh Maria, ne pleure pas, on se reverra bientôt_, essaya-t-elle de dire.

Néa avait beaucoup d'affection pour sa nurse, elle ne voyait pas beaucoup ses parents et Maria était son seul modèle. Elle embrassa sa nurse et attrapa la fine main que Monsieur Henri lui tendait. Celui-ci l'entraina à travers un parc magnifique et ils arrivèrent dans un hall immense. Néa se sentait minuscule. Devant elle, trônait une statue géante représentant une fée. Autour de celle-ci se divisait deux escaliers majestueux en glace éternelle. Le jeune homme l'entraîna dans la salle de classe des petites nouvelles. Quand Néa rentra, elle écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de filles comme elle, habillée de la même façon.

-_Mesdemoiselles !_ s'exclama une voix féminine. _Approchez !_

Les fillettes se rapprochèrent de la dame. Néa l'observa, elle avait un chignon serré et des lunettes. Elle ressemblait vaguement à la méchante belle-mère de Cendrillon.

_-Vous allez passer une évaluation chacune à votre tour, en attendant je vais vous demander de vous asseoir chacune à un banc. Allons !_

Les fillettes s'exécutèrent, Mme Chudleigh attendit que le calme se fasse et commença l'appel. Au fur et à mesure la classe se vidait, et ce fut au tour de Néa.

-_Mademoiselle Pritchard Antinéa._

Néa se leva et passa la porte un peu apeurée. Elle arriva dans un petit bureau où se trouvait monsieur Henri.

-_Ah, venez-vous asseoir devant moi._

Néa s'exécuta, et prit place devant Monsieur Henri. La fillette n'osait rien dire mais elle fixait l'homme avec ses yeux azur perçant.

_-Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien, mademoiselle… Pouvez-vous penser à l'obscurité de cette pièce et éteindre la lumière en le pensant ? _

Néa fronça les sourcils, elle pensa très fort « Pièce éteint-toi ! ». La lumière descendit d'un cran, elle avait réussie.

-_Bravo mademoiselle_, dit monsieur Henri. _Maintenant, voyez-vous cet ourson ?_

Néa regarda autour d'elle et vit l'ourson poser sur une table plus loin.

-_Oui,_ répondit-elle.

_-Il est pour vous, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer pour le prendre._

Néa le regarda et pensa « allez, viens vers moi, alors ! ». Après deux essais, elle parvint à faire voleter l'ourson jusqu'à elle.

_-Très bien, savez-vous lire ?_

_-Oui, j'ai appris avec Mr François, et je sais jouer du piano_, dit-elle fièrement.

-_Très bien, je crois que vous allez pouvoir sauter une classe mademoiselle._

-_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ demanda la fillette.

-_Eh bien, à la place d'être avec les plus jeunes en classe, vous serez avec les moyennes, et donc les classes 2._

-_D'accord,_ dit-elle.

-_Très bien, suivez-moi._

Néa suivit Monsieur Henri, un peu apeurée. Ils traversèrent un long couloir aux murs de cristal. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, où l'inscription « Classe 2 » était gravée. Néa entra dans une salle classe assez particulière. Il y avait des tables rondes, de petits fauteuils, des bibliothèques. Aux quatre coins de la classe, des fillettes un peu plus grandes que Néa, était soit en train de lire, soit en train de faire du dessin. Une jeune dame s'approcha doucement.

-_Eh bien, encore une ? Ce sont de vrais prodiges, les demoiselles de cette année_.

-_En effet, et cette demoiselle l'est encore plus_, dit monsieur Henri.

La jeune dame s'accroupit à la hauteur de Néa. Elle avait des cheveux roux et les yeux gris. Elle possédait des traits fins et amicaux.

-_Bonjour, je suis Mademoiselle_ _Hortense, et vous comment vous appelez vous, mademoiselle ?_

-_Antinéa Pritchard_, répondit la petite fièrement.

-_Bien, vous pouvez allez-vous divertir avec vos compagnes de classe_, dit la maîtresse.

Néa fit le tour de la classe, les bras dans le dos, en se mordillant la lèvre supérieur. Elle aperçut deux autres petites filles, plus petites que les autres. L'une avait de beaux cheveux bruns, et l'autre des cheveux blond avec de belles boucles. Néa s'approcha doucement en relevant le menton, comme le faisait sa maman.

-_Bonjour, je m'appelle Antinéa, et vous ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Je me prénomme Candice_, dit la petite blonde

-_Et, je suis Victoire_, répondit l'autre.

-_Enchantée, vous voulez être mes copines ?_ demanda Néa avec toute l'innocence que peut avoir un enfant.

_-Oui !_ dit la petite Candice enjouée.

-_Avec Plaisir !_ répondit Victoire.

-_Je suis sûre qu'on va être les meilleures copines du monde_, dit Néa.

-_Oh oui, et on sera les trois princesses d'ici_, s'exclama Victoire.

_-Amies pour la vie,_ dit Candice.

Elles se tapèrent dans les mains, en souriant. Le soir même, on décida qu'elles partageraient la même chambre. Le personnel de l'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons ne savait pas qu'il venait de mettre ensemble les trois plus grandes chipies pleines de malice que le monde ait connu.

* * *

><p><em>TADAM! <em>

_Voilà pour cette première rentrée des classes,_

_La suite arrivera bientôt avec d'autres bétises toutes drôles =D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je vous adores toutes et tous !<strong>_

_**Gros Bisous**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Justine ^^**_


	8. Elisabeth Orchard

Un manoir se dessine en arrière-plan, majestueux devant un ciel bleu pâle. Devant lui, se trouve une rangée de saules et de chênes. Sur l'allée en gravier menant à l'entrée du manoir, une petite fille est là, souriante à pleine dents, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et sa robe à volant rose volant au gré du vent doux. Autour d'elle se trouve ses parents. Une grande dame mince et élégante, au sourire aussi éclatant que sa fille. Un homme grand et fort, avec un chapeau en haut-de-forme et une moustache, souriant également. Ils semblent tous heureux et la vie semble parfaite. La famille Orchard était une famille de sang pur depuis toujours. Elisabeth fut toujours une fillette adorable, calme, curieuse et d'une sagesse d'esprit incroyable pour son jeune âge. La fillette de la photo, souriante avec ses pommettes rosées. Elisabeth était heureuse.

Quelques larmes tombèrent sur la photo, si seulement la vie pouvait toujours être aussi belle. Elise rangea la photo dans sa boîte. Elle aimait se remémorer les instants de son enfance joyeuse. Elle se rappelait ainsi les promenades à cheval avec son père, les promenades au jardin et en ville avec sa mère. Elise avait eu une enfance parfaite, des parents aimant rempli de bienveillance, des cadeaux fabuleux pour une enfant. Malheureusement, Elise avait grandi. Dès son entrée à Poudlard, sa mère commença à changer. Lui enseignant les manières pour se tenir en société, la faisant participer à des bals aussi ennuyants que mornes. Elle en apprit plus sur la position de la femme dans cette société : selon ses parents, elle devrait se marier, avoir des enfants et les élever sans travailler. Ce genre de façon de vivre avait toujours offusqué Elise, mais elle ne dit rien. Elise avait beaucoup d'amies mais ses parents l'obligèrent à opérer une sorte de tri, elle ne devait être amie qu'avec des sorciers de sangs purs.

-Mais enfin, mère, disait-elle une fois. Il est un peu désuet que de dénigrer un sorcier à cause de son sang, ce serait comme dénigrer quelqu'un parce qu'il est n'est pas blanc de peau.

-_Allons, Elisabeth chérie, dénigrer quelqu'un à cause sa couleur de peau ?_ répondit Mme Orchard en riant doucement. _Où trouves-tu ce genre d'idées ? Enfin, la question n'est pas là. Tu ne dois côtoyer que des gens de ton rang, pas cette vermine de sorciers moldus qui nous volent notre magie._

-_Mais comment peuvent-ils voler notre magie, s'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ?_ S'enquit la jeune Elisabeth alors âgée de 13ans

_-Elisabeth, ça suffit, je ne veux plus parler de cela, maintenant retire-toi dans ta chambre,_ répondit Mme Orchard avec un geste désinvolte désignant la porte.

À l'époque, Lord Voldemort commençait à se faire connaître, comme un poison s'infiltrant doucement. Aussi, Elisabeth en entendit parler de plus en plus, par ses parents, et même par ses amis qu'elle côtoyait depuis son plus jeune âge. Un ami qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un cotillon, Severus, était attiré par la bande de Lucius Malefoy. Plusieurs fois, et avec son amie Lily, elles essayèrent de le prévenir du danger. Au fond de son cœur, elle était étrangement amoureuse de Severus mais lui était attiré par Lily. Elise était heureuse pour lui, qu'il soit enfin heureux. Il avait eu une enfance malheureuse, il vivait dans une maison délabrée avec son père alcoolique et sa mère impuissante. Mme Prince essayait tout de même de lui enseigner les principes d'éducations qu'elle avait reçues lors de sa jeunesse. Ce n'est qu'à la mort de son père, que le Manoir Prince lui revint de droit. Durant les vacances suivant les dix-sept ans d'Elise, ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'ils désiraient qu'elle rejoigne les troupes du lord noir. Elise refusa, et s'enfuit discrètement, une nuit, chez une de ses amies en France. Au cours de cet été, elle reçut une lettre où ses parents lui annonçaient qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle revienne. Et à partir de ce moment, les Orchard affirmèrent qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de fille.

Elise rentra à Poudlard, pour sa dernière année de cours. Tous les élèves faisant partit du cercle d'amis de ses parents étaient au courant de leur mésentente. Un jour au détour d'un couloir, son cœur se brisa, elle vit Severus en train d'embrasser Bellatrix Lestrange.

-_Mais enfin, pourquoi elle ?_ lui disait-elle en cours de métamorphose.

-_Cela ne te regarde pas Elisabeth_, répliqua Severus. _Tu sais que je ne devrais même plus te parler._

Elise se releva d'un coup sous le regard éberlué du professeur McGonagall.

_-Eh bien, ne me parle plus !_ S'exclama-t-elle sèchement. _Laisse-toi manipuler si tu le désire, mais ne m'adresse plus la parole !_

Puis elle s'abaissa doucement à la hauteur de son visage, et dit une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dite habituellement.

-_N'oublie pas que je suis de sang pur et pas toi_, Siffla-t-elle vexée.

Elle quitta précipitamment la classe. Severus, dont les joues avaient rosies légèrement, regarda droit devant lui sans se soucier des regards moqueurs de Sirius Black et de James Potter, sans se soucier du regard incendiaire de Lily. L'année passa et Elise reçut son diplôme avec mention. Ne supportant plus ce pays qu'était l'Angleterre, elle alla faire sa thèse de psychomagie au Collège de Magie supérieur de Washington.

Ces trois années de vie étudiante lui plurent beaucoup mais elle fut rapidement rattrapée par la vrai vie qui commençait. On lui proposa un poste au service pédiatrie de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste qu'elle accepta douloureusement revenir en Angleterre n'était pas dans ces envies les plus profondes.

En rentrant, elle se trouva un appartement dans le centre de Londres. Après l'aménagement, elle décida d'aller voir Severus. On lui apprit qu'il vivait désormais au Manoir Prince, rebaptisé Manoir Rogue. Intriguée, elle lui envoya une invitation à prendre un thé. A sa plus grande surprise, il accepta. Elle était assise à l'écart au chaudron baveur quand il entra et se dirigea vers elle. Il n'avait pas changé, juste devenu plus froid.

-_Elisabeth_, la salua-t-il en s'asseyant.

_-Severus_, dit Elise. _C'est Elise, pas Elisabeth_.

-_Si tu veux,_ répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-_Alors quoi de neuf ?_ demanda Elise.

_-Elle…est enceinte,_ dit-il difficilement. _Et elle est…partie._

Elise n'en revint pas et elle mit un instant avant de s'en remettre. Severus allait être papa, chose aussi improbable que Bellatrix Black capable d'avoir un instinct maternel.

_-Hum_, dit-elle en toussotant. Félicitation pour l'enfant.

Severus la regarda fixement et froidement, Elise remarqua de la détresse dans son regard

_-Je ne peux pas être…père_, soupira Severus. _Mais elle s'est mariée à Lestrange et je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit élevé par cet abruti._

_-Eh bien fais ce qu'il faut,_ dit Elise avant de baisser la voix,_ as-tu renoncé à tu sais quoi ?_

_-Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, Elise_, répliqua-t-il froidement.

_-Je le savais,_ dit-elle._ Veux-tu vraiment élevé un enfant comme cela ? Dans cette ambiance ? Quitte tout avant que ce ne soit trop tard, Sev, s'il te plaît._

_-Il est trop tard…Si je pars, l'enfant se retrouvera seul avec pour seul modèle Bellatrix et compagnie_, chuchota Severus en regardant à gauche et à droite. _Même s'il n'est pas désiré, il n'aura pas mon enfance ni le modèle de Bella._

_-Fais attention à toi, Sev_, dit Elise en se relevant tristement.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit Severus. Elle reçut un faire-part de naissance montrant une adorable petite fille aux yeux bleus azur faisant de magnifiques sourires. La vie continua tranquillement pour Elise. Tout changea quand elle fut, une dizaine d'année plus tard, appelée au château pour une fillette ayant besoin d'aide. Alors, elle le revit enfin…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je crois que ce chapitre va vous aider à comprendre un peu plus de choses, :D<strong>_

_**Bisous, je vous embrasse**_

_**à dimanche**_

** Justine ^^**


	9. Un cachecache grandeur nature

Les jours passèrent et Néa fut vite intégrée à sa nouvelle vie. Elle aimait beaucoup ses cours de magie et elle aimait surtout monsieur Henri. Ses amies, Candice et Victoire, la suivait partout elles étaient inséparables. Néa aimait aussi beaucoup mademoiselle Hortense qui était toujours gentille et souriait tout le temps. Elle s'était faite plusieurs autres amies, comme Soline et Louise, deux fillettes de sept ans. Elle appréciait aussi Fleur Delacour qui s'occupait toujours d'elle, la petite blonde était en classe six. L'horaire de Néa était tout simple, elle avait cours tous les jours de 9h00 à 11h00, avec une pause au milieu, et de 15h00 à 17h00. Elle mangeait à 11h30 et vers 12h30, c'était l'heure de la grande pause. A ce moment, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait jusqu'à 15h00. Les dortoirs de ces petites filles étaient aménagés simplement. Les chambres et salles de bain se trouvaient autour d'une immense pièce ronde comme une tour, où se trouvaient de petites tables, fauteuils, jouets. Néa se trouvait à table avec Candice et Victoire, elles faisaient des dessins magiques.

_-Je m'ennuie_, soupira Néa.

_-Oui, moi aussi_, dit Candice.

_-On a qu'à faire un jeu,_ proposa Victoire.

_-Un cache-cache !_ s'exclama Néa.

Et alors toutes les têtes des petites filles se tournèrent vers elle. De petits cris retentirent, tout le monde voulait, bien entendu, jouer à cache-cache.

_-Qui compte ?_ demanda Victoire.

Le silence revint soudainement, et toute les petites tournèrent la tête pour regarder ailleurs.

_-Moi je sais,_ dit Néa. _On se cache toutes, et c'est Mme Chudleigh qui va devoir nous trouver._

-_Mais comment va-t-on la prévenir ?_ demanda Candice en se tenant le menton.

_-Ben, on ne lui dit pas,_ répondit Néa en souriant. _Comme cela, c'est beaucoup plus mieux_ !

_-Oui, c'est vrai, _dit Victoire.

_-Alors, tout le monde va se cacher,_ cria Néa. _Le dernier qui se fait trouver gagne la partie et le premier est une grenouille rabougrie,_ dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire suivit par toutes les petites filles qui s'en allèrent en courant dans tous les sens.

Néa se dépêcha, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put et arriva près d'un arbre à fleurs roses. Elle y grimpa, avec un peu de difficulté, mais arriva sur une branche. Elle y resta un bout de temps et s'y endormit.

Rolande Chudleigh, surveillante de son état, arriva dans le dortoir des plus jeunes demoiselles de l'Académie. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle manqua de s'étouffer en s'apercevant que la pièce était vide. Elle fit le tour des chambres, sans résultat.

-_Morgane ! Monsieur Henri !_ cria-t-elle en courant dans le couloir. _Mademoiselle Hortense !_

Les deux jeunes professeurs qui étaient dans la salle des professeurs se trouvant non loin de l'aile des dortoirs, sortirent.

-_Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il Rolande ?_ demanda Hortense

_-Pourquoi criez-vous donc_ ? dit Henri

_-Les fillettes de classes 1 et 2 ont toutes disparues_ ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les recherches furent lancées. Tous les professeurs et les élèves de toutes les grandes classes participèrent. Ils retrouvèrent les fillettes petit à petit, cachées dans des vases de porcelaine géants, derrière les tapisseries, dans les buissons. A la fin de l'après-midi, ils avaient trouvés presque toute les petites, toutes sauf une. Antinéa manquait à l'appel. La fillette était endormie sur sa branche.

_-Elle est là !_ S'exclama une voix masculine.

Monsieur Henri monta à l'arbre et regarda la petite endormie. Il sourit vaguement en roulant des yeux. Néa se réveilla, et frotta ses yeux.

_-J'ai gagné ?_ demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

_-Je pense bien,_ répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Néa le fixa de ses petits yeux azur et souriant à pleine dent blanches.

_-Vous avez vu comme je suis forte à cache-cache ?_ dit-elle fièrement. _J'ai battue tout le monde._

Madame Chudleigh et mademoiselle Hortense se laissèrent tomber en soupirant, elles avaient vraiment eu peur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El verdicto? amusante cette petite Néa non?<strong>_

_**Bisous bisous**_


	10. Tranche de vie

_**Chapitre 10 - Tranche de vie**_

* * *

><p>-<em>Mademoiselle Antinéa ! Mais où êtes-vous !<em> S'exclamait la surveillant Mme Chudleigh qui semblait avoir encore réussi à perdre Antinéa. _Mademoiselle !_

Néa courait devant en souriant, « elle ne m'attrapera pas ! ». Elle continua sa course, passant devant les fées et les nymphes en train de chanter, pour finalement arriver près du bureau de Monsieur Henri. Elle aimait beaucoup monsieur Henri, en plus d'être beau, il était gentil. Elle rentra en trombe dans son bureau et referma la porte vivement.

-_Mademoiselle Antinéa ?_ demanda-t-il à la fois surpris et amusé. _Essayez-vous encore d'échapper à notre surveillante ?_

_-C'est elle qui essaie de m'attraper_, répondit Néa en souriant.

-_Bien, restez-là_, dit-il en se relevant et sortit à moitié de son bureau.

Néa courut se cacher en dessous de son bureau, en pouffant de rire et en plaçant ses petites mains sur sa bouche.

-_Eh bien, Madame Chudleigh, vous me semblez quelque peu essoufflée._

_-C'est encore Antinéa, elle a disparu,_ dit-elle en haletant.

_-Ne vous faites pas, la connaissant, elle reviendra bientôt_, répondit-il.

Elle reprit son chemin et monsieur Henri rentra dans son bureau. Antinéa se releva les joues rosies.

-_Merci monsieur Henri_, dit-elle du haut de ses six ans.

_-Je vous en prie_, répondit-il. _Un bonbon pour le chemin ?_

_-Oh oui ! _S'exclama Néa enjouée.

Elle prit le bonbon et s'éloigna en sautillant, Henri la regarda avec joie. En s'asseyant, il découvrit un petit bout de papier, où il y avait un cœur de dessiné. Il rigola et le plaça avec les autres du même genre.

* * *

><p>Un long sanglot se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, et notre petite Néa agée de sept ans, éclatât de rire. Elle se trouvait assise dans le couloir précédant le bureau de la grande directrice. Soudain, des cris s'élevèrent du bureau.<p>

_-Cette fois s'en est trop, Olympe !_ s'exclama madame Laure. _J'en ai trop supporté avec elle ! Elle est insupportable, vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a découpé mes tailleurs. »_

_-Allons calmez-vous, je suis sure qu'elle regrette,_ répondit la directrice sur un ton blasé, presque agacé.

_-Allons bon ! Cette enfant est le diable !_ cria l'autre professeur. _Je m'en vais, j'en ai assez !_

Néa regarda le professeur passer devant elle, les larmes aux yeux (de rage). Madame Maxime sortit de son bureau, contrariée.

-_Antinéa, venez ici s'il-vous-plait,_ dit-elle.

Néa se leva doucement et sauta en avant de la chaise. Elle dû lever la tête bien haut pour voir la directrice. Cette dernière était si grande en comparaison à Néa, que celle-ci avait l'impression d'être un insecte. Elle entra dans le bureau.

-_Mademoiselle Antinéa_, dit-elle d'un ton grave. _Expliquez-moi : pourquoi avoir découpé les vêtements de madame Laure ?_

Néa fronça les sourcils, signe d'intense réflexion chez elle, puis releva la tête en haussant un sourcil.

-_C'est parce que ses vêtements n'étaient pas beaux_, dit-elle de sa toute petite voix. _Je voulais l'aider, mais je me suis trompée car j'ai découpé le mauvais côté._

-_Je vois, c'est très bien de vouloir aider son prochain mais la prochaine fois évitez donc de faire de la couture, sommes-nous d'accord ?_

L'enfant sourit l'air ravie.

_-D'accord !_ dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à ses doigts croisés.

_-Bien_, dit le professeur_. Maintenant retournez dans votre chambre._

_-Oui, au revoir madame la directrice_, dit-elle en faisant une révérence un peu maladroite.

Elle sortit les bras dans le dos, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle découvrit ses deux amies.

_-Alors ?_ demanda la petite Candice.

_-Elle est partie !_ dit Néa avec un sourire.

_-Ouais !_ s'exclama Victoire.

Les trois fillettes rigolèrent en se tapant dans les mains.

* * *

><p>Par un bel après-midi d'automne, les petites filles de classe trois étaient assises en train de faire de la peinture magique. Soudain, Candice s'exclama d'une petite voix flutée.<p>

_-Madame Hortense ! Regardez, Incy ne bouge plus_.

Toutes les petites filles se levèrent d'un coup pour voir Incy, le joli chinchilla blanc de la classe 3. Le professeur arriva en vitesse un air étrange sur le visage. Néa s'approcha doucement.

-_Elle dort, madame Hortense ?_ demanda-t-elle perplexe. _Parce qu'elle a les yeux ouverts._

_-Je vais vous expliquer,_ dit Hortense. _Retournez à vos places._

Immédiatement les fillettes regagnèrent leurs places. Hortense se plaça devant elles.

-_Non, Incy ne dort pas_, dit-elle en souriant tristement. _Elle est décédée._

Un silence dans la classe.

-_Çà veux dire quoi décédée ?_ demanda une petite fille.

-_On dit : Que veut dire décédée, Line_, la reprit le professeur. _Eh bien, il est un moment dans la vie où on doit partir, parce qu'on ne peut pas rester toujours sur terre. Vous savez on a toutes un cœur qui bat. Mais il est comme nous, et il vieillit. Et lorsque l'on est vieux, vieux, très vieux, il s'endort doucement. Et on s'endort avec lui sans se réveiller_.

Un autre silence…Les fillettes semblaient perplexes. Une petite main se leva.

-_Oui, mademoiselle Antinéa_, dit-elle.

-_Et moi je vais décéder un jour ?_ demanda-t-elle avec une légère lueur de peur.

-_Oui, comme tout le monde_, dit Hortense. _Mais ce sera dans très, très longtemps. Dans au moins 100 ans._

Il y eut un soupir général de soulagement.

-_Allons, ne pensons plus à cela_, dit-elle. _Vous pouvez aller en récréation_.

Les fillettes éclatèrent de joie et sortirent en courant.

* * *

><p>Candice, Victoire et Antinéa étaient assissent autour d'une petite table ronde accompagnées de Pénélope, Madeline et Léa. Les fillettes aimaient beaucoup ces moments passés avec leurs « amies ». Elles pouvaient dès lors imiter les après-midis thé qu'organisaient leurs mamans.<p>

_-Avec Pénélope on a fait de la potion ce matin_, dit Néa en faisant semblant de boire du thé.

-_Eh bien, nous, avec Léa, on a été se promener chez les grandes_, répondit Candice.

_-Et toi Victoire ?_ demanda Néa.

_-On s'est raconté des souvenirs, et on a bien rigolé_, répondit-elle. _Hein oui Madeleine ?_ dit-elle en se tournant vers sa poupée.

Elles prirent toutes une tasse (vide) et firent semblant de boire. Néa regarda Candice qui buvait en levant son petit doigt. Alors, discrètement elle fit la même chose, bien vite imitée par Victoire.

_-Pourquoi on doit lever le petit doigt pour boire ?_ demanda Néa à Candice.

_-Je sais pas_, répondit-elle en haussant les. _Mais ma maman fait toujours çà._

_-C'est que çà doit être mieux alors,_ dit Victoire en hochant la tête.

Elles reprirent leurs tasses en même temps, et mimèrent le geste de boire.

-_Louise m'a raconté un secret_, dit Néa avec un air important.

-_Et c'est quoi son secret ?_ demanda Candice en souriant.

_-Elle m'a dit que Soline parlait à son ours en peluche_, dit Néa avant de rire accompagnée de ses amies.

-_Comme si l'ours en peluche allait lui répondre_, dit Victoire en levant les yeux.

-_Mais c'est un secret, il ne faudra pas le dire à personne, d'accord ?_ dit Néa.

-_D'accord_, répondirent Candice et Victoire en chœur.

* * *

><p>Les années passent, et les enfants grandissent. Nous retrouvons Néa, âgée de neuf ans, pendant son cours de bienséance.<p>

_-…Il va de soi, que lorsque qu'un charmant jeune homme vienne vers vous, vous fassiez une révérence_, disait Madame Chudleigh en arpentant la classe_. S'il est de bonne famille, il s'inclinera légèrement et vous fera un baisemain. Mademoiselle Antinéa, vous vous ennuyez probablement, mais vous êtes priée de ne pas le montrer_.

Néa soupira en fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva derrière son pupitre.

_-Je me permets de vous faire remarquer que vous nous raconter la même chose depuis le début de la semaine, madame._

_-Vous n'avez rien à vous permettre seule, Antinéa_, répliqua sèchement la vieille surveillante. _Vous êtes une enfant, et les enfants se taisent lorsque les adultes parlent. C'est la moindre des politesses._

_-Je ne suis pas d'accord_, riposta cette dernière en souriant. _Je ne suis plus une enfant, et nous avons le droit de parler autant que les adultes._

-_Bien sûr que vous êtes une enfant, tout comme les autres jeunes filles ici présentes_, dit la surveillante. _Maintenant, nous allons reprendre le cours. Asseyez-vous_.

_-Non,_ répondit Néa.

-_Pardon ?_ demanda madame Chudleigh.

_-Ne vous offusquez pas,_ dit Néa. _Pourrais-je être dispensée de l'heure d'étude aujourd'hui ?_

_-Comme vous voulez mais reprenons le cours_, s'agaça la vieille dame.

-_Bien,_ répondit Néa satisfaite en se rasseyant.

Elle adressa un sourire malicieux à ses deux amies.

_-Lors d'une réception, les danses commencent comme suit …_ poursuivit le professeur.

* * *

><p>« <em>Ma princesse,<em>

_Ton père et moi partons pour Hawaï, la semaine prochaine et nous ne pourrons donc pas te prendre avec nous. Si tu ne peux pas rester à l'école, Maria viendra te chercher. Tes cadeaux de noël ne devraient plus tarder à te parvenir._

_Nous t'aimons ma chérie,_

_Nous t'embrassons,_

_Maman et papa »_

Néa se releva sèchement les larmes aux yeux. Elle quitta la salle d'étude sans rien demander à personne. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle courut jusqu'à son endroit favori du château. Elle s'assit au pied d'un cerisier en fleur, pour pouvoir pleurer tranquillement.

Monsieur Henri, de passage là, entendit des sanglots provenant de derrière un cerisier. Il s'approcha doucement et vit avec étonnement la jeune Antinéa, âgée de dix ans, pleurant en tenant un morceau de papier dans les mains. Inquiet, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

-_Eh bien, mademoiselle Antinéa, que vous arrive-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il doucement.

La fillette releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux baignés de larmes.

-_Tenez lisez_, dit-elle la voix froide. _Je les déteste !_

Henri prit la lettre et en entama la lecture. Il resta sans voix. Comment allait-il consoler la jeune fille ?

-_Il est évident que vous pouvez rester à l'école_, dit-il doucement. _Allons, séchez vos larmes Antinéa. _

-_Je vais rentrer chez moi_, dit Néa en se relevant sans le regarder. _Puis-je ne pas retourner en cours cette après-midi, monsieur Henri ?_

Le professeur soupira mais hocha la tête.

* * *

><p>-<em>Chut !<em> dit Néa en sentant son cœur battre très fort.

-_Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure-ci_, fit remarquer Candice.

_-Rappelez-moi pourquoi on fait ça ?_ demanda Victoire.

Néa se retourna en croisant les bras.

_-Parce que Vic, je l'ai décidé, et que madame maxime doit avoir beaucoup de livres intéressants._

Victoire soupira et tendit sa baguette devant elle pour continuer à avancer. Arrivée devant la grande porte, les fillettes de onze ans restèrent perplexes.

_-Comment on entre ?_ demanda Candice.

Néa rougit légèrement.

_-Euh, je n'en sais rien…_ répondit-elle, _vous croyez qu'elle protège son bureau ?_

_-Bah évidemment,_ dit victoire. _Par contre pas les fenêtres, on peut toujours passer par là._

Elles hochèrent la tête et firent le tour sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivées à l'extérieur, et en bas de la fenêtre du bureau. Elles commencèrent à escalader la tour. Le bureau de Madame Maxime se trouvait au premier étage, et la tour était construite avec des pierres en bossage, ce qui rendait l'ascension facile pour des fillettes légères aux mains fines. Néa qui était devant murmura un « alohomora « du bout des lèvres. Elles entrèrent dans le bureau, et lancèrent un petit sort d'éclairage.

-_Venez,_ chuchota Néa, _c'est par ici sa bibliothèque personnelle._

Elles prirent la première porte et entrèrent dans la petite bibliothèque de madame Maxime.

Les filles parcoururent les rayons avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-_Regardez celui-ci_, dit Victoire. _C'est un sort de dédoublement !_

_-Ici, il y a un étrange sort_, dit Candice avec un livre ouvert dans les mains. _Patronus._

Néa s'approcha du bouquin et lut partiellement par dessus de l'épaule de son amie.

_-Ce sort repousse les forces du mal, les détraqueurs. La formule exacte est Spero patronum… doit être lancé en pensant à un souvenir heureux…l'une des formes les plus pure de magie blanche_.

Un bruit retentit dans le couloir, et les filles s'en allèrent le cœur palpitant. Elles coururent jusqu'à leur chambre ou elles éclatèrent de rire.

_-çà, c'était trop chouette,_ dit Victoire.

-_C'est sûr,_ dit Néa en souriant.

Elles se tapèrent dans les mains en rigolant.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans les jardins éloignés du château.

_-Allez à toi Dice,_ dit Néa.

_-Spero patronum !_ s'exclama cette dernière.

La seule chose qui se produisit est qu'elle tomba sur les fesses. Néa s'y essaya sans résultat.

_-Spero patronum !_ cria Victoire.

Sa baguette lança des vapeurs argentées. Néa et Candice applaudirent leur amie.

_-Bravo Vic !_

Plusieurs mois plus tard, les jeunes filles arrivaient une fois sur trois a produire un patronus.

* * *

><p>Néa regagna sa chambre avec un énorme poids sur le cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui ? Elle entra dans sa chambre.<p>

-_Ah Néa ! T'es de retour !_ dit Victoire en souriant.

_-Que te voulait Madame Maxime ?_ demanda Candice.

Néa inspira, le cœur triste.

_-Elle voulait que je rencontre le directeur de l'école Poudlard,_ répondit-elle.

Les filles eurent une moue dédaigneuse.

_-Quoi, cette école en …Angleterre ?_ demanda Victoire.

Néa hocha la tête tristement.

_-Tu vas partir ?_ demanda soudainement Candice la voix étouffée.

Néa hocha encore la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Candice commença à sangloter, vite suivie de Victoire. Elles se serrèrent toutes les trois dans leur bras, et ce pendant au moins une demi-heure.

_-Tu…tu… nous écriras ?_ demanda Victoire hoquetant entre deux sanglot.

_-Oui_, répondit Néa en les serrant plus fort encore._ Je vous aimes, vous êtes mes sœurs, mes meilleures amies._

_-On t'aime plus encore_, répondit Candice en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>voilà voilà :) j'espère qu'ils vous ont plu. <strong>_

_**Donc, oui je sais qu'il y a probablement des fautes d'orthographes mais c'est parce que je m'y suis prise en retard et que je voulais pas lmenvoyer en correction hier soir à minuit ;), il sera corrigé...un jour...probablement... :)**_

_**Gros bisous à toutes, je vous adore !**_


End file.
